


Buttons

by flawedamythyst



Series: Balloons and Buttons [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm writing 221Bs for my Twitter followers. This one is for Emmyangua's prompt of Buttons.</p><p>Sherlock continues to indulge in gymnastics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttons

Hang on,” said John, as Sherlock hopped from the rose to a cherry. “You can't just leave me here.”

“There's not a lot of choice,” said Sherlock, pausing for a moment, then doing another handspring off a heart onto a postbox. John strongly suspected he was just showing off now, as he could have easily jumped that. As John was rather enjoying the view, he wasn't going to complain. “I'll get help,” added Sherlock.

“Help?” said John. “Oh, for-” He pulled out his phone, wondering why he hadn't thought of it sooner.

No signal.

“Already tried that,” said Sherlock, leaping like a gazelle again. “He must have a signal blocker.”

So much for that. “You're not leaving me behind,” said John. “What if there are more traps?”

“What do you suggest?” asked Sherlock. “You could try jumping, but the consequences if you missed would likely be dire.”

John measured the distance to the square with the apple on it, mentally accounted for his short legs, and sighed. “Bollocks.”

“No hope for it, John, you'll have to wait,” said Sherlock, and then did another elegant handspring to reach the final red square by the door. As he propelled himself off his hands, his shoulders flexed, his shirt stretched, there was a ripping sound, and there was the ping of flying shirt buttons.


End file.
